


I Really Am A Greek Goddess

by aos_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is customary for Greek gods to visit Earth and sometimes they even fall in love. But when Skye, goddess of the moon and stars, arrives she is determined that she will not be a victim of Cupid’s fateful arrow. Her mind is quickly changed when she meets the mortal Jemma Simmons and they begin their journey filled with secrets, stories and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Am A Greek Goddess

Skye tugged at the collar of her t-shirt and rubbed her palms over her jean-covered thighs. She was not used to such tight clothing. The busy streets of New York were bustling and people passed her as if she was just another mortal on the sidewalk.

Little did they know that she was the one who pushed and pulled the tide. The one who made their stars shine at night. And of course, the one who reminded Apollo, her sometimes forgetful father, to pull the sun across the sky. She thought he would remember by now that it was his job, after doing it for thousands of years, but apparently not.

Many mortals assumed that it was Poseidon who moved the ocean but they were wrong. He was far to busy for such insignificant jobs. Well that’s what he told her, but she figured he was just lazy.

She had only been on Earth for two days and she was already bored out of her mind. She missed her home and her friends. Especially her best friend for centuries, Ward who was a guard of Mount Olympus. She missed not having to hide who she was.

Glancing in a shop window’s reflection, Skye stared at her mortal appearance. Her skin no longer had the faint glow of a goddess and her flowing white robes and gold cuff armbands were gone. In their place was a t-shirt with the number 33 printed on it and tight black skinny jeans.

There was a small satchel over her shoulder containing a key to her new apartment, $2000 in cash and a credit card with an unlimited amount of American dollars. Apparently being a good friend of Plutus, the god of wealth, meant money wasn’t an issue when coming to Earth.

Skye began walking down the street, deciding she had spent enough time simply standing; she didn’t want to appear strange like she didn’t belong, she wanted to blend in.

The mortal world was very busy, Skye decided. It was much more crowded than she had expected.

Now, she knew it sounded crazy that she a thousand year old goddess had never visited Earth. But it never appealed to her. And for all those years she was able to evade Zeus but he had finally caught up with her and told her she had to spend her time on Earth, so she could have an understanding of who she was moving the tides and shining the stars for.

She didn’t really get why she was here, but who was she to deny Zeus?

So here she was. For a full year she would have to pretend to be human, interact with them and get to know them. And even though she knew a year was barely a blink of her life, she wasn’t looking forward to it.

Normally she would try and run away from this type of thing but Zeus had everyone back on Olympus on strict orders not to let her back in until her year was up, so she was stuck here.

Skye wandered into a café called the Coffee Hut. One thing she did want to try while on Earth was coffee. She had read a lot about it and apparently many mortals loved the drink. She wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

There wasn’t a line so she went straight to the counter and smiled expectantly at the young boy behind the counter.

“Hello,” she smiled at him and she watched with an entertained look as his eyes widened.

Being a god meant that she had a certain  _affect_  on mortals, they all thought she was incredibly attractive. Not to the same extent if Aphrodite was there for instance but still, she was a god and what mortal could resist a god?

She heard it was actually quite amusing sometimes.

“Hi,” he said, his voice going up unnaturally high at the end.

“I would like coffee.” Skye stated.

He cleared his throat. “Just black coffee or would you like a latte?” he asked.

Skye glanced at the boards with various names of different coffees and drinks. She had no idea what any of them were.

“How about you choose for me?”

“Uh…sure. A medium vanilla latte, coming up. That’s $3.75.”

Skye reached into her bag and pulled out a single bill, “I hope this will cover it.”

“Um, this is a hundred dollars,” he said after he took to money.

“Yes. Now, where is my coffee?”

“One sec, I’ll just get you your change.”

“Please, that will not be necessary.” Skye waved him off.

“What?” he asked his voice filled with confusion, “Am I being punked”

Skye scowled, “No.” What was ‘being punked’?

“Are you famous or something?”

Skye laughed. If only he knew. “I’m not one of your celebrities.”

“This is one fat tip, then,” he stated, “You sure? I mean, like really sure?”

“Of course.”

He put the money in the cash register with a still doubtful look on his face and Skye waited patiently as he made her drink.

He handed her the beverage, “Careful, it’s hot,” he warned her.

When Skye took a sip, the drink wasn’t hot at all to her mouth. Mortal temperatures affected her differently. She was surprised by how much she liked the beverage though and she took another long drink. It was slightly bitter but it was still delicious.

“It’s good, a little bitter though. Thank you for suggesting this to me.”

“Here’s some sugar if it’s too bitter,” he handed her two sachets and she took them gratefully.

Without anything else to do she took a seat at one of the free tables. Skye opened the lid and poured in one of the sugar packets. When she realised she didn’t have anything to mix it with Skye looked around her cautiously before subtly holding her hand flat on the side of the cup. The contents started to swirl around in a circle.

Her water moving powers weren’t as strong in her human form, they were still strong but she could no longer move oceans, that was for sure.

After she finished her drink Skye wandered around the streets of New York. She was still unsure of what she was actually supposed to be doing. As she watched people move by she her could she received a few double glances but mostly people just passed her, rushing too much to look at the strangers they passed.

After walking for another hour she found herself walking through Central Park. There were people rollerblading, others cycling, some walking and some relaxing on the grass. It wasn’t as busy as the sidewalks though and Skye appreciated not having someone bump into her every other step.

Spotting an empty bench Skye went over and took a seat, deciding to people watch for a few minutes. That was when she heard it. A soft meowing amongst the bustling of people. Without her superior hearing she never would have heard it. Skye looked around her and spotted the source of the sound amongst some bushes.

It was a cat. A light grey kitten to be exact, or Skye assumed it would be if it weren’t so dirty. Skye inched closer to the creature, not wanting to scare it. But it was to frail to run away and so Skye scooped it up into her arms. She looked around her but no one seemed to be looking for the tiny feline.

Skye had pets back home but they were horses. She knew next to nothing about the kitten in her arms. With that thought, she set off. She would find someone to help her, she was sure.

* * *

Jemma pulled off her blue latex gloves and deposited them in the bin. She smiled reassuringly at her customer and patted her patient, a golden retriever, on the head.

“I wouldn’t worry at all Ms. Hart, it was just a splinter in his paw. I put some disinfectant on it and a temporary bandage that you can remove tomorrow. I’ll give you the disinfectant cream just in case it does start to get infected, which I really doubt it will.”

“Thank you so much Dr Simmons, I was so worried when Bernie started limping.”

“That’s quite understandable,” Jemma nodded.

Jemma opened the door to let them out and Bernie jumped off the inspection table, wagging his tail excitedly. He was still limping but not as much anymore and he seemed perfectly happy.

“Thanks again.”

“You're welcome. Have a lovely day.”

The door dinged as the two left. It had been a relatively slow day and there were no other patients in the waiting room.

Days like this were a curse and a blessing, it was nice because she didn’t feel rushed but they also seemed to drag on and on and more often than not Jemma found herself staring at the clock.

Jemma leaned on the reception desk, her elbows cradling her hands. The receptionist, Melinda, was typing away on her computer answering an email from what Jemma could see when she peeked at the screen.

“How was your weekend Melinda?” Jemma asked.

“It was nice,” she answered.

Melinda May was a woman of very little words. Jemma had found that out very quickly when she started working at Creature Care. Jemma knew she was a lovely person that much was clear she just used a minimal amount of words.

Jemma on the other hand loved to talk, sometimes she got the feeling that she spoke too much but she couldn’t help it, it was in her nature. She was just a friendly person, which was actually quite helpful in her line of work.

Jemma was about to speak again but then the door chimed and someone walked in. Jemma was stunned, quite literally. She didn’t realise that someone could be so beautiful. It wasn’t as if the woman was even trying, Jemma didn’t detect a single stroke of makeup on her face. She shook her head slightly, that wasn’t professional of her at all.

As the women came closer her heart rate sped up. Jemma tried to control her breathing. Then she spotted the small kitten in the woman’s arms and she was momentarily distracted. But just briefly.

* * *

After speaking to the first two people in Central Park she came across it became obvious to Skye that animal care was not common knowledge amongst humans and they both told her to go find a Veterinary Clinic. The next person gave her directions to their vet, so Skye headed off in that direction.

It didn’t take her very long to find it. The words Creature Care in big green letters were over the door and when Skye pushed it open it made a dinging noise, signalling her entrance.

The kitten was now cradled in her arm, pressed against her chest protectively. It had fallen asleep on the short walk and Skye hoped that wasn’t a bad thing.

Skye spotted two women as she walked into the vet. One dressed in a white coat and another sitting at a desk. She faltered in a step when she looked closer at the white coat woman. Even in her loose work clothes she was mesmerising.

She stopped herself from staring before striding over to them.

“Hello. I found this cat.” she stated.

“Oh dear,” Jemma inspected the kitten with a frown, “Come with me, we’ll sort out the papers later.”

Skye followed and was led into one of the rooms. She handed over the kitten when asked.

“My name is Dr Simmons,” Jemma said.

“Skye.”

“Well Skye can you tell me where you found her?”

“In Central Park, she was just by herself under some vegetation.”

“I see.” She muttered.

Jemma proceeded to complete some exams that Skye didn’t know how they would give any useful information.

“She appears to be about three weeks old,” Jemma informed, “And other than being slightly dehydrated and hungry, she should be alright. She’s young, so she’s quite weak. It’s a good thing you found her when you did. But I’m assuming she hasn’t been lost for very long.”

“That’s good to hear,” Skye said relieved, “It didn’t appear like anyone was looking for her.”

“My guess is she’s a stray and she got lost from her mother,” Jemma told her. “What do you plan on doing with her?”

Skye frowned, “Excuse me?”

“Are you going to keep her or should I call the pound?” Jemma clarified.

The pound? What was a pound? Skye remembered reading something about them but she was blanking. Whatever it was it didn’t sound very nice.

“Um…what would happen to her at the pound?”

“Well hopefully she’d be adopted but that doesn’t always happen.”

Skye gazed down at the tiny animal who was now sitting contently, it’s blue yes darting around the room.

“I’ll keep her,” Skye decided. She could use a companion on Earth, even if it was just a cat.

“Wonderful,” Jemma smiled at her.

Skye hid her frown when she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“How about we get her cleaned up and then I’ll go over how to look after her. Or have you had cats before?”

Skye shook her head. “I haven’t.”

“Not to worry.” Jemma assured.

They spent the next ten minutes washing and drying the cat in the sink. Jemma had Skye stand next to her so she could help and watch. Jemma told Skye it was for learning purposes, she would never admit it was because she just wanted Skye to stand closer to her.

After that Jemma spoke her on how to look after the animal and then gave her a small booklet with all the information in case she forgot.

By the time they had finished the paper work and Skye had paid, Skye could easily say that bringing the cat to Creature Care had been a very good idea. Who knew learning about cat care could be so fun, although Skye knew it had something to do with Dr Simmons. Skye had hung onto her every word.

“Thank you so much,” Skye said.

“Your welcome, I’m just glad that this little girl is going to a home. Does she have a name yet?”

Skye thought about it for a moment, “Maybe Artemis.”

“The protector of nature,” Jemma smiled, “That makes sense.”

Skye was surprised, “You know Greek mythology.”

Jemma chuckled, rather embarrassed, “I was kind of… withdrawn in high school. I got really into Greek mythology then, just studying it for a hobby really. It’s funny actually because I fully believe in facts. I don’t know, I guess I liked to escape into made up stories and myths.”

Skye nodded her head but didn’t say anything else on the subject. “It was very nice to meet you. You’re a very good animal doctor.”

Jemma smiled, “Vet.”

“Hm?”

“You mean vet.”

“Oh yes, how stupid of me.”

“Not stupid,” Jemma denied. She almost said cute but she stopped herself just in time.

“It was very nice to meet you Dr Simmons.”

“Jemma.”

“Jemma then.” Skye smiled, and it was the first one to reach her eyes since she got to Earth. It made Jemma dizzy. Skye really was very beautiful.

“Bye Artemis,” Jemma cooed.

And then Skye was gone and Jemma immediately missed her presence. She was about to go back into her office when she saw Melinda smirking.

“What?”

“Skye was very pretty, wasn’t she,” Melinda said in her smooth voice.

“I…I wouldn’t know!” Jemma spluttered. She all but ran to her office and she even swore she heard Melinda laughing at her from her desk.

* * *

Two weeks later, Skye was lying on the sofa in her small apartment. It only consisted a bedroom, bathroom, a living room and a kitchen but it was enough for her, she was only there for a year after all.

Skye had spent the last two weeks settling into her apartment and making it actually look like someone lived there. She bought a kitchen supplies, food, sheets for her bed and lots of clothes. It turned out after she got used to human clothes she actually quite liked them.

She also purchased a laptop and a cell phone and had discovered the phenomenon that is the Internet. It was like millions of books crammed into a tiny box. She was impressed.

Artemis was on her stomach pawing at her shirt, seemingly fascinated with the way her little claws dug into to the cloth. She was a lot stronger now and definitely more playful.

Skye thought back to her meeting with Dr Jemma Simmons. It brought a smile to her lips. She frowned when she realised what she was doing. She had told herself before she came to New York that she wouldn’t fall in love and while that was rather presumptuous, she planned on spending her time amongst the mortals as quietly as she could.

But then she thought of Jemma again and it almost made her reconsider her decision. She shook her head to get rid of the foolish thoughts, then plucked Artemis off her stomach and placed her on the ground. She meowed in protest.

“Sorry Art,” Skye spoke, “I can’t stay inside all day.”

She walked into her bedroom, which contained a queen-sized bed a closet, some drawers and a full-length mirror. Skye changed into some of her new clothes, a pair of faded jeans and a grey t-shirt with a sweeping neckline.

After snatching up her satchel and giving a final pat on Artemis’s head Skye headed out the door, not entirely sure where she was going.

In the end Skye found herself back at the Coffee Hut. She was ashamed to admit she had already gone back seven times since she found the place.

She ordered a large vanilla latte again, after trying various other drinks she found that it was her favourite, and this time gave the correct change. Apparently tipping like she had during her first trip to the café wasn’t deemed normal by anyone else. She had quickly learned not to do that again after her trip the grocery store.  

There was a table free, so Skye weaved her way over to it and took a seat. She finished her drink in four gulps but she wasn’t ready to leave yet.

Skye was glad she had decided to just sit because ten minutes later she heard a familiar voice. Dr Jemma Simmons’ voice to exact.

Her head automatically searched out the memorable face; she spotted her at the register ordering a drink. Skye hesitated, should she go and speak to her? She knew she wanted to. Then she shook off her hesitation; she wasn’t normally one to be nervous about speaking to beautiful women. With that thought she stood up and headed over to her.

Skye reached her just as she was being handed her change. She stood to slightly too the side and cleared her throat to get Jemma’s attention.

“Skye?” Jemma exclaimed, her voice full of surprise.

“Hello Dr Simmons,” Skye smiled. Jemma almost dropped her change.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just had coffee.”

“Oh of course, that was silly of me to ask. How’s Artemis?”

“She’s great, doing much better now.”

Jemma took her coffee when the barista held it out to her, she smiled at him as a thanks. “Do you want to join me?” Jemma asked tentatively.

“I’d love to.”

They went over to Skye’s previous table and sat down. Skye fiddled with her empty cup, she didn’t know why she felt so nervous. She never felt nervous.

“You know,” Jemma began, “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had coffee. It’s such a coincidence that I came in here today.”

“Why did you get coffee today?” Skye asked curiously.

“I was up very late last night,” Jemma told her with a faint blush.

“Oh?” Skye raised an eyebrow.

“Not like that!” Jemma exclaimed, completely mortified, “It’s just embarrassing, I was playing Minecraft with my best friend all night, we lost track of time.”

“What is Minecraft?” Skye asked in confusion.

“You’ve never heard of it?!” Skye shook her head; “It’s a game on the Xbox, where you build things out of materials you collect. There’s also zombie’s.”

Skye had no idea what an Xbox was but it seemed like something she should know so she just said, “It sounds fun.”

“It is. Fitz loves it; he’s the one who actually got me into it. Fitz is my best friend,” Jemma explained.

Skye stored all the information about Jemma way in her brain. “You two sound close.”

“We are. We met in our first year of university and we’ve been friends ever since. He’s a engineering technologist.”

“You speak very fondly of him,” Skye noted.

Jemma smiled softly, “Yes, well we’re best friends.”

“I see.”

“You make it sound like you don’t have friends,” Jemma joked.

“I don’t.” Skye replied honestly.

Jemma’s eyes widened and Skye realised she probably shouldn’t have said that, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Er…I meant in New York. I have friends…but I’m new in the city.” Skye sighed internally. It was an appalling lie and horribly executed. Normally she was much faster thinking than that.

“Oh, well if you ever need someone to show you around I’d be glad to help.” Jemma offered.

Skye smiled unabashedly. “I might take you up on that offer.”

“If you give me your number, it’ll be easier to arrange.”

Skye reached into her satchel and pulled out her new phone. She still hadn’t completely figured it out.

“Here,” she handed it to Jemma, who immediately started tapping away on it.

“You don’t have any other contacts.” Jemma noted.

“Oh, um yes. It’s a new phone.”

“It’s the same as mine. That’s handy, I’ll know how to work it.”

“I’m still slightly unfamiliar with it.”

Jemma assured, “It’s pretty easy, don’t worry.” A few seconds later Jemma handed the phone back, “I text myself so I have your number too.”

“Clever,” Skye complimented as she slipped the phone back into her satchel. It was a good thing Jemma had done, that she had no idea what her number was or how to find it. She made a mental note to check in the box for it.

“Unfortunately, I have to get back to work now,” Jemma excused.

Skye didn’t hide her disappointment. “You do?”

“Yes, this was just a break.”

“Ok.”

Skye stood up as Jemma did. They walked out the café together, Skye holding the door open for Jemma.

“It was great seeing you again Skye.”

Skye reached for her hand. Jemma’s breath hitched as Skye gazed intently into her eyes, never breaking eye contact. It made her feel exposed but she couldn’t look away. Skye raised Jemma’s hand to her lips and pressed a gently kiss to her knuckles.

“You too Jemma.”

* * *

Jemma flopped down on the sofa as Fitz bustled around his kitchen fixing them both cups of tea. Their apartment was spacious; with two bedrooms a decent sized kitchen, a living room and a large shared bathroom. They had decided to move in together after they finished university and they liked it that way.

“Can you put the film in Jems?” he asked from the kitchen.

“What are we watching?” she asked as she rolled off the sofa and snatched the DVD case off the coffee table. She saw the cover and groaned, “Not Friends With Benefits again Fitz. We just watched it.”

“Hey! You and I both think Mila Kunis is hot. Don’t deny it.”

“Not hot enough to watch for the second time in a week.”

Fitz gasped, “You take that back.”

“Never.” Jemma giggled and took the tea he handed her, “Thanks.”

“Just put the movie in.”

“Fine. But I’m choosing next time.”

“Deal.”

The movie went by quickly and when the credits started to role across the screen it was dark outside.

Jemma’s phone buzzed and the screen lit up. She picked it up and Skye’s name flashed across the screen. It was a simple text.

_Hello Jemma._

Jemma smiled at her phone. Fitz immediately picked up on it.

“Who are you texting?”

“No one,” Jemma replied quickly.

“Oh give over Jemma, who is it?”

She sighed, “Fine. Her name is Skye. She brought a cat into the clinic a few weeks ago.”

“I didn’t know you exchanged numbers with clients,” he teased.

Jemma kicked his leg, “She’s not a normal client, she just came in once with stray cat.”

Fitz could clearly see his best friend liked the girl just from the way she talked about her, even when she was trying to be nonchalant about it.

“And I’m only just hearing about her now because…?”

Jemma shrugged, “I ran into her a few days ago and we swapped numbers. It’s nothing really.”

“Oh this is definitely something Jemma, you never do it.”

Jemma waved him off and focused back on her phone, “Go away now, I need to reply.”

“What did she say?” Fitz said instead.

“Shh.”

Jemma ignored Fitz as he tried to peek at her phone, he finally gave up when she jabbed him in the stomach. She decided to reply simply.

_Hi Skye._

Her phone buzzed again moments later.

_I hope I’m not interrupting you, I know it’s late._

_You’re not, don’t worry._

_Are you busy?_

_No._

_I need your help._

Jemma frowned at that text. Was Skye ok?

_What’s wrong??_

_I’m lost._

Jemma decided to phone Skye instead, it would be easier. How did Skye get lost? Fitz looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head. Skye picked up the phone after the first ring.

“Hi,” Skye said in greeting.

Jemma’s voice filled with worry, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I think I’m in the Bronx.”

“Why are you in the Bronx?” Jemma questioned.

“I thought I would visit to Lower Manhattan, just get used to the city. I decided to try the subway but I think I got on the wrong train and I couldn’t understand the man on the speaker.” Skye explained, “I just don’t want to get on the wrong train again.”

“I’ll come and get you. Do you know where you are?” Jemma asked as she was standing up. She jogged over to the door and pulled her shoes on then her coat.

“You don’t have to come get me, just tell me what to do.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jemma said, “Of course I’m coming to get you. Now, where are you?”

“Castle Hill Avenue, I think.”

“Ok. I’ll be there soon.”

Fitz called after her, “Where are you going?!”

But Jemma didn’t answer; the door was already swinging shut behind her.

* * *

When Skye saw Jemma rushing towards her she felt a sense of relief and humiliation. Here she was, a powerful Greek god, and she was relying on a mortal because she got lost in a big city. But just the sight of the beautiful brunette calmed her slightly.

Jemma pulled her into a hug and Skye didn’t refuse it. Instead wrapping her arms around Jemma’s waist and squeezing gently. Jemma’s hands rest on Skye’s shoulders as she pulled back from the hug to look at her in the eyes.

“Are you ok?”

Skye tried to laugh off some of her embarrassment, “I’m fine. Thank you for coming to get me Jemma.”

Jemma sighed with relief, “Oh thank god. Come on, let’s go get you back home.”

They both found out that they didn’t live very far from each other, Jemma in the Upper East Side and Skye in Harlem. They got out at the same stop and Skye assured Jemma that she could find her way back to apartment without getting lost.

“Are you sure?” Jemma asked again, just to see Skye flush again. It was adorable.

“You’re teasing me.” Skye accused as they stepped onto the pavement.

“Maybe a little.”

“It was very nice to see you again, even…under these circumstances.”

“You’re new in New York, I know I got lost all the time when I first moved here,” Jemma tried to console; she’d done her fair share of teasing for the night.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out of your home at this hour.”

“How long were you at Castle Hill?”

“A while,” she replied vaguely. She wasn’t going to admit she had been stuck there two hours trying to figure out the trains.

“Ok.” Jemma chuckled, “Hey. I have an idea.”

“Go on.”

“How do you feel about having the best burger in New York?”

Skye didn’t even have to think about her answer, as long as she got to spend more time with Jemma she would probably do anything, “I feel like I would really like to try that burger.”

Jemma smiled a cheek splitting grin, “I know this great place. Let’s go!”

“Wait.” Skye grasped Jemma’s hand in her own, “Ok, now let’s go.” Jemma was definitely ok with this.

* * *

The diner Jemma brought Skye to looked like any other, with stools at the bar, booths lining the walls, black and white checkered floors and quiet music playing through large speakers.

They headed towards an empty booth and only when they sat down did they let the other person’s hand go. A waitress came over to them and Jemma ordered them two burgers, which she jotted down on her crumpled notepad.

“I think I may have to take your offer of showing me around,” Skye admitted.

“I think so too.”

“This weekend?”

“Sounds like a date,” Jemma said before she could stop herself.

But in the end she didn’t have anything to worry about because without missing a beat Skye replied, “I’d like that.”

The smiled at each other for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Since you’re new in the city, we can also do all the touristy things. Have you ever been to Staten Island?”

Skye shook her head, “No.”

“I know everyone says this, but the Statue of Liberty is fantastic.”

Skye grinned at Jemma’s enthusiasm. She had seen pictures of the statue in books and it did look amazing, “I can’t wait to see it.”

The waitress came over then and placed their plates down in front of them with a clink. It smelled incredible to Skye, her mouth even watered a little. She copied Jemma as she picked it up with two hands and took a bite.

Skye moaned at how good it tasted hen blushed when she realised what she’d done.

“You like it I take?” Jemma smirked.

Skye nodded bashfully, “Yes, very much.”

“So is it the best burger you’ve ever tasted?”

“It is the best burger I have ever had,” Skye told her honestly. The only burger she’s ever had.

Jemma exclaimed triumphantly. “Yes!”

They ate in silence for a while and Skye had to forcer herself not to eat the burger in two bites like she knew she could. Instead eating at a more human pace.

“So where do you come from?” Jemma asked as she popped a fry in her mouth.

“Florida,” Skye answered. She had researched the state extensively before coming to New York just to make that story believable.

“I’ve never been there before.”

“I love it there,” she lied.

“I can imagine. The sun and the beaches, that would be lovely.”

“Yes. I love to swim,” Skye told her. That wasn’t a lie, “It’s one of my favourite sports.”

“You swim professionally?”

“No, no. Just for fun, but I like to think I’m quite good at it.”

“What other sports do you do?”

“Horse riding mostly.”

“I haven’t ridden a horse in years,” Jemma recalled, “Not since I was a little girl living back in Britain.”

“Did you like Britain?” Skye asked.

“Oh I loved it. I have the best memories from my childhood there.”

“Then why did you move?”

“My father got a job offer in America just as I was about to leave for university. Luckily enough I had decided to go to one in New York. My parents moved to Ohio where new job would be and I came here. We aren’t in the same state but we’re closer than we would have been if I had stayed in the UK.”

“You could have moved back,” Skye pointed out.

“Yes.” She mused, “Maybe one day, but I fell in love with this city and with my parents in the country I really didn’t have any reason to go back. Did your family move here with you?”

Skye shook her head, “No. I don’t have any family.” She told Jemma, “I was put up for adoption as a baby,” she lied, “and then I was put in the foster system.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Jemma placed her hand on Skye’s and squeezed. It sent a wave of guilt through Skye which filled her entire body.

“Please don’t feel sad for me,” she said, she couldn’t take Jemma’s sympathy. Not when she wasn’t telling the truth, “It doesn’t make me upset, so it shouldn’t make you either.”

Jemma smiled at her, “Ok, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“Seriously don’t worry, I have friends. My best friend Ward is back home though.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yes.”

“He could always come visit you.”

“I don’t think he has the time.” Skye said honestly. Ward had very little free time but then again he was very focused on his job.

“What does he do?”

“He’s a private security guard,” Skye half lied.

“I see why he doesn’t have time.” Skye nodded.

They spoke for hours in that diner. Just getting to know each other that little bit more and when they had to leave each other to go back to their separate apartments Skye kissed Jemma’s cheek before they parted ways.

As each girl settled into their beds, their minds were on the other.

* * *

Over then next four months they saw each other as much as they could, not going a week with out seeing the other.

Jemma showed Skye around New York City and after a while Skye actually started to get a hang of living as a human. She and Jemma started to date officially after Jemma’s guide and they went on their first actual date a week later at a fancy restaurant that Skye looked up on Google, because she knew how to do that part.

A month into their relationship Skye was introduced to Fitz and Jemma was convinced that he had a crush on Skye too. Although she couldn’t really blame the man, Skye was model gorgeous.

If Jemma was honest sometimes she didn’t even know how she managed to snag a woman like Skye. But then all her doubts would be swept away when Skye would surprise her at work with a bouquet of daisies, her favourite flower, or bring her lunch and sometimes she would bring Artemis with her and it just made her day.

And as every day passed Skye found herself struggling more and more to lie to Jemma. She hadn’t planned on falling in love, and this was one of her reasons. But she was starting too anyway and there was no way she could stop now.

She tried to lie as little as possible but when she had to make up her whole background, it made it quite difficult. She told Jemma she was a professional translator, who translated official documents from home when Jemma asked her about her job. Skye knew how to speak ten different human languages but told Jemma she could speak four. Ten seemed like too much to her and she had been right because Jemma had been completely shocked just about the four.

Skye knocked on the door to Jemma and Fitz’s apartment with homemade chocolate chip cookies in one hand and Artemis in the other arm. The door was opened a few moments later by an excited Jemma who pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

“Good morning,” Skye mumbled against Jemma’s lips. They had plans to lounge around Jemma’s apartment all day, “Careful, you’re squishing her.”

“Morning Skye.” Jemma replied as she pulled her into the room, “Morning Artemis.” She scratched the cat’s head.

The cat spent so much time between apartments, she even had a litter box at Jemma’s. Skye placed her on the floor and she started to wander through the rooms.

Skye held up the tin in her hands, “I made cookies.”

“I’m…sure it’s made of food,” Jemma teased.

Months ago it had become painfully obvious to Jemma that Skye was a very bad cook igniting her question as to how Skye had survived her whole life. Skye just shrugged and told her she bought already made food and just heated it up. She couldn’t tell Jemma that back at Olympus all her food magically appeared whenever she wanted it, that would sound crazy. Jemma had insisted that it wasn’t healthy and proceeded to try and teach her.

That hadn’t worked either.

“Don’t be mean,” Skye pouted, “I’m sure they’re good this time.”

“You said that the last three times sweetie.”

“Well now I’m really sure.”

“Uh huh,” Jemma hummed, not believing her.

Skye placed the tin on the kitchen counter and opened the box, “Here, try one.”

“Um…”

“Come on Jem, you have to.”

“Why!” she exclaimed.

“Because you’re my girlfriend?”

“Fine,” Jemma snatched the cookie out of her hand grumbling to herself. Skye just pulled Jemma against her and kissed her cheek as Jemma jokingly pushed her away. Jemma took hesitant bite and she was happy to find that she didn’t immediately want to spit it out, “It’s edible this time.”

“Does that mean you’ll actually finish one this time?”

“Not in your life time,” Jemma laughed tossing it back in the tin. Skye couldn’t help but think how ironic that statement was, since she’d live forever.

“Where’s Fitz?” Skye asked then, realising she hadn’t seen Scotsman yet. He normal rushed out to greet her with Jemma.

“He just went out to get some waffles for breakfast. I told him to get you chocolate and banana.”

“Sounds delicious.”

“So we have the apartment to ourselves?” Skye asked as she placed her hands on Jemma’s waist and walked them back until Jemma’s back hit the kitchen counter.

“For a few minutes, yes.”

Skye tilted her head and captured Jemma’s lips in her own. She relaxed into the kiss, moving her lips in sync with Jemma’s. All too soon they heard the rattling of keys in the door and then Fitz announce his arrival.

“Roommate coming in!”

They pulled apart. Skye tucked her head under Jemma’s chin and tightened her arms around her waist.

“Hi Fitz,” Skye smiled at him, she gave him some credit for not blushing that time.

“Hello Skye. I have waffles for all of us!” he exclaimed. He took the white boxes out of a plastic bag and peeked inside each of them, “Strawberry and cream for you Jem and banana and chocolate for you and plain syrup for me,” he said placing them in front of them.

Skye untangled herself from Jemma and went over to the drawer she knew the cutlery was in and got them each a knife and fork.

They devoured the sweet food and then Skye washed up the knives and forks in the sink. Skye settled next to Jemma on the sofa, resting her arm around her shoulders and pulling her into her. Fitz took the chair and Artemis jumped up to lie on top of the back cushion.

“So what are we doing with our Saturday?” Skye asked.

Fitz suggested. “I have Seven Wonders.”

“What’s that?”

“Fitz, that’s such a confusing game to learn.” Jemma reminded.

“I think Skye will like it.”

They both looked at her and she shrugged indifferently, “I’m up for anything.”

Fitz smiled proudly, “See.”

“Fine.” Jemma relented. As Fitz ran off to his room to retrieve the game Jemma leaned over and whispered to Skye, “He likes this game because he thinks he’s the best, but I actually let him win or he gets upset.” Skye chuckled.

“Whatever she’s telling you Skye, she’s lying,” Fitz stated as he came back over.

“We’ll see about that Fitz.”

Fitz set the game up and started explaining the rules. Skye followed the best she could but Jemma had been correct when she said it was confusing to learn. Jemma assured her that she would win, to which Fitz firmly denied.

In the end Fitz lost. Bad.

“I don’t understand how Skye beat me!” Fitz whined, “She’s never even played the bloody game before!” Skye and Jemma cracked up laughing.

They spent the rest of the day playing different games, the first half of the day was board games and the next half they switched to the Xbox games and Skye played Grand Theft Auto for the first time.

When it started to get dark Skye and Jemma excused themselves and headed off to bed. Skye borrowed a t-shirt to sleep in and they both crawled into bed. Skye laid on her back with Jemma’s head on her chest. Skye stroked her thumb in circles on the side of Jemma’s ribs.

Jemma’s voice broke the peaceful silence. “Tell me a story.”

“What kind of story?”

“I don’t know, anything you like. Make something up, I just like listening to your voice.” Jemma said sleepily.

“Ok…let’s see. Once there was a great inventor. This inventor was so brilliant that a King stole him and his son and kept them as his prisoners so that the inventor could build anything the King wanted. They were trapped in a tower in the Kings palace and even though they were well looked after they both longed to go home.

“One day, the inventor thought of a plan to escape so he asked for feathers and wax to build a surprise for the King. When these materials were delivered to him he brought them to the roof of the tower and arranged them into lines. He began to stick the feathers together with thread in the middle and wax at the base.

“When the inventor was finished he showed his son the work. He had made two pairs of wings. He fastened a pair to himself and began to flap his arms until his feet no longer touched the floor. His son was delighted and couldn’t wait to try his own wings. They practiced for days until they were ready to make their escape.

“Then on the morning of their escape the inventor said to his son ‘Do not fly to low or the waves with moisten the wings and they will be too heavy and do not fly to high or the sun will heat the wax and the wings will fall apart. Have you understood what I have told you?’ The son nodded that he understood.

“They went to the roof and the inventor took off first, his son followed. At first the son was scared, he had never flown over the ocean before but soon he found he as a very good flier. He began to swoop up and down, his father called to him ‘Son, take care!’ and for a while he listened. But then his wings caught a warm air current and he found he could soar upwards with almost no effort. He flew so high that the ships below were only small specks and when his father shouted up to him ‘Son, remember what I told you. Come down right now!’ he couldn’t hear him.

“The son flew far too close to the sun and soon the wax that held the feathers together began to melt. His wings began to fall apart and the son flapped his arms as hard as he could but it was too late. He lost the power of flight and down he fell, plunging into the sea.”

“That was the story of Daedalus and Icarus,” Jemma mumbled quietly.

“Yes.” Skye replied just as softly.

“Did you look that up just to impress me with your Greek mythology wisdom?” Jemma teased.

“No,” Skye chuckled as well.

”Don’t tell me you were a mythology nerd in high school too?”

Skye sighed, “Something like that.”

Little did Jemma know, that Skye had heard that story from Daedalus himself.

* * *

As more months passed, Skye wished that she was the goddess of time more and more each day and soon Skye’s last week among the mortals arrived.

It still hadn’t fully set in in Skye’s mind yet, she had shoved the thought to the back of her mind. She never would have guessed when she first got to Earth that she wouldn’t want to leave by the year was up.

It was Wednesday late afternoon and Skye and Jemma were strolling through Central Park. In one hand Skye held Jemma’s hand and in the other she held a calzone. She held it near Jemma’s lips to take a bite, then took the last bite herself.

They found an empty bench and sat down. It reminded Skye of her first few days in New York and finding Artemis, she hoped Jemma would take her when she left. The thought of leaving made her heart hurt.

“Autumn is my favourite season,” Jemma mused as she gazed at the trees above her, “I love how the leaves change colour.”

“It is beautiful.” Skye agreed.

Skye felt Jemma’s eyes on her so she turned her eyes from the changing leaves. Jemma leaned over and kissed her softly.

“I love you.”

Skye whole body felt like she was drowning because the only thing she wanted to do was say those words back and she couldn’t. “No.” she choked out.

Hurt and confusion instantly flashed through Jemma’s eyes, “No?” her voice shook.

Skye nodded and shuffled away from her on the bench ever so slightly, “Please. Don’t say that.”

“Why? It’s true. I love-“

“Jemma! Please!” Skye jolted, standing up.

“Skye I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“You can’t love me. Because…” She took a deep breath and spoke the words she had wanted to say for months now. “Because I’ve been lying to you.”

Jemma froze. She stared at Skye, who stood there, shoulders slumped looking weaker than she ever has since Jemma met her.

“Lying? About what?”

“Everything.”

“Skye-“

“Can we not do this here Jemma?” Skye asked looking around them, a few people were looking their way and that was a few people too many for Skye.

“No, I want to know why you’re talking about.”

“Come back to my apartment Jemma and I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”

Jemma paused for a second, “Ok.”

 

* * *

Skye’s apartment, which had come to feel so homey to both girls, now felt like a strangers to Jemma. As soon as the door was closed Jemma fired off a question.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” she exploded.

“Jem you have to understand that I didn’t want to lie. I didn’t even want to come here let alone expect to fall in love!”

“Did you move here because you broke the law?”

“I didn’t break any laws, I didn’t do anything bad.”

“Then what are you lying about? Tell me Skye!”

“It’s hard.”

“If you can’t tell me then I’m leaving.”

Skye shot her hand out with her god like reflexes and caught Jemma’s arm before she could even move to the door, “Jemma please. Don’t go.”

Jemma’s eyes widened in shock, “How did you do that?”

“Please just sit down and I’ll explain everything I can.”

“I’d rather stand.”

“Fine.” Skye steadied herself then took three deep breaths. After keeping the secret for almost a full year it felt strange to say these words out loud. “I am a Greek goddess.”

Jemma didn’t explode in anger, her eyes didn’t widen with surprise, she didn’t even laugh at the abnormality of it. She stayed completely still.

“Skye. This is no time for stupid jokes.”

“I’m not joking.”

“I-“

“Listen to me please.” To her surprise Jemma stopped speaking, so she continued, “I am the Goddess of the moon and the stars and I am named after the place these two things reside. My role is to move the currents of the ocean and make the stars shine at night.

“I am the daughter of the god Apollo and Eudne, daughter of Poseidon. It is customary that gods spend some time amongst mortals to understand who they are. This year has been my time on Earth and in one week I am supposed to go home.”

Then Jemma started laughing. It was dry and there was not trace of humour, “You must think I’m a moron.”

“No Jemma I don’t-“

“Why can’t you just tell me the truth!?”

“Please, I wouldn’t lie to you. Not now.”

Jemma lashed out, she pressed her hand into Skye’s chest and she let her, “How dare you say that? When you’ve been lying to me the whole year. I don’t know what it is about and I don’t even know if you’re lying or just playing some sick game but I am done Skye.”

“Jem-“

“Don’t. Don’t you dare follow me.”

Jemma slammed the door on her way out and then Skye did something she had done in over a hundred years.

She cried.

* * *

Over the next three days Skye called and text Jemma non-stop, she even tried Fitz but he seemed to be ignoring her too. On the fourth day Skye went over to the apartment but no one answered the door and on the fifth day, Skye had had enough of being ignored.

Skye knew Jemma was at home because it was Monday night and Jemma and Fitz always watch movie together that night. When she reached their apartment she could hear the TV on behind the door, like she expected. She rapped her knuckles hard against the door.

“Jemma. Fitz. I know one of you is in there. Open the door.”

No one answered.

“Open the door! Or…I’ll break it down,” she threatened. She wouldn’t really but it didn’t hurt to try, she just really wanted to see Jemma.

The door opened a few minutes later, only a crack. Fitz’s head appeared.

“Go away Skye,” he ordered.

“Fitz, I need to talk to her.”

“I don’t know what you said to her, but you broke her heart.” Skye too upset at hearing those words that she couldn’t even feel relieved that Jemma hadn’t told him anything.

“Fitz please let me in.”

“Just leave her alone. I think it’s for the best.”

Fitz started to close the door but Skye shot her hand out and stopped him. He pushed against her but she held steady. With very little effort, Skye pushed the door open. Fitz stumbled backwards.

“I tried to ask nicely.” Skye reminded him.

“Bloody hell, are you on steroids or something?” he muttered to himself.

Skye barely heard him. Her eyes were on Jemma who was now staring at her from over the back of the sofa. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red. Skye immediately felt even guiltier than she did before.

“Fitz, I told you not to let her in.”

“I didn’t, she pushed her way in!” Fitz defended.

“Skye please, just go away.”

“No, we need to talk.”

“Skye I think it would be best if you leave,” Fitz said standing in between them.

“Please Jemma just for an hour. Half an hour.”

“Fine,” she relented.

“In private?” Skye asked.

Jemma sighed but nodded, “Could you give us a moment Fitz?”

He scowled at Skye, “Alright, I’ll go on a walk but I’m going to be back here in exactly half an hour.”

“Thank you.” Skye said to both of them.

Once Fitz was gone, Skye cautiously made her way over to Jemma; she sat down in the chair, leaving some space between them.

“Have you come tell me the truth?”

“I  _did_ tell you the truth.”

“Not this again.”

“What would it take you to believe me?” Skye begged, “I’ll do anything.”

“There is nothing you can do Skye, because. You. Are. Not. A. God.”

“Yes Jemma. I am.”

“I fell in love with a crazy woman. Just my luck,” Jemma mumbled so quietly Skye almost didn’t hear it.

“I can prove it.” Skye stood up and went over to the sink.

“What are you doing?” Jemma asked with a sigh as she stood up too and followed her.

Skye turned on the tap, “Proving it too you. I told you I was the goddess of the moon and that I controlled the tides, remember?” Jemma nodded reluctantly, “That means I can control water.”

Skye held her hand out in front of her and moved her arms in a waving motion to the side. The stream of water from the faucet flowed with her hand movements and instead of falling down the stream of water now went straight curled to the side and floated in the air where Skye kept it.

Jemma screamed. Then her vision blurred and everything went dark.

When Jemma woke up a few minutes later she was on the sofa and Skye was leaning over her, a worried look on her face. Jemma jerked into sitting position narrowly missing smashing their heads together.

“How the hell did you do that?” She got to her feet and quickly moved away from Skye.

“I told you Jem.” Skye sat down where Jemma had just left, more defeated than ever. She had no other way to prove that she was telling the truth. “I really am a Greek goddess.”

Jemma closed her eyes and Skye could tell her mind was reeling. What Skye was telling her now was going against anything she ever knew.  Jemma brought a hand up to her head like she had a headache.

“How is it… that I believe you?”

The clenching feeling in Skye’s chest that had clung there for five days disappeared. “You do?”

“Am I crazy?” Jemma asked.

Skye stood up then and hesitantly stepped closer to Jemma. Thankfully she didn’t move away this time, instead remaining completely still, not even breathing. Only her eyes moved, following Skye’s every move.

When Skye was in front of her, only centimetres away did Jemma let out her breath.

“I’m going to kiss you, ok?” Skye told her and Jemma let her.

Their kiss was long and slow, Skye was almost as nervous as the first time they had kissed. Skye pressed her forehead against Jemma’s.

“I am so sorry that I lied to you.”

“I forgive you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jemma replied. She felt her eyes water but she held back her tears, she didn’t want to cry anymore. Skye pulled Jemma against her and kissed her head.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Skye muttered into Jemma’s hair.

“You’re still leaving?”

“My time on Earth is over in two days, Zeus will be letting me back into Olympus then. It’s my home.”

Jemma didn’t say anything for a long time and Skye just held her close.

“What if I asked you to stay?”

Skye didn’t hesitate, “Then I would.”

“Please stay.”

“Ok. I will.”

**THE END**


End file.
